van Brightman
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Ethan is dating Dwight, leaving Evan all alone. Can a clumsy little dormouse help him?


Evan looked around the common room at his friends. Most of witch, were with their favorite person. Kurt and Blaine, Dwight and Ethan, even Wes and David were all sitting in pairs doing whatever. He sighed, continuing to doodle by himself. Or at least he was. "That's really good." a small voice whispered behind him. Evan turned to see Reed smiling as he painted.

"Really?" Evan asked. Reed nodded.

"It's cute." He stated. Evan shrugged.

"It's just a doodle. I'm not even sure what it is."He sighed. To his surprise, Reed giggled.

"That's the point, silly. Using your imagination! Here, let me see." He replied. Evan smiled, handing him the notebook and moving closer. Reed briefly inspected it before nodding. "Look, imagine this. Glittery rainbow eyes, a nice blue body, and-"

"Silver hair." Evan stated, smirking at Reed. The painter looked up at Evan, slightly blushing.

"You read my mind." He mused, smirking back. Evan looked over at the small canvas.

"What's this?" He asked, seeing beautiful swirling colors. Reed turned red.

"Oh! Um, well, I, it's..." Reed stuttered, making Evan chuckle."Don't laugh at me Tweedledum!"Reed pouted.

" My apologies dear Dormouse." Evan replied. Reed smiled softly.

" I'm painting my friends as I see them. This one," Reed blushed, "is you." He stated. Evan smiled in surprise.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. Reed smiled brightly.

"Thanks." He mumbled. They stared at each other for a few seconds, wondering how they didn't notice sooner how pretty the other's eyes were. Suddenly being interrupted by a screaming Wes.

"HE'S CHEATING!"He screeched, effectively pulling everyone out of their own little worlds.

"What ARE you talking about!?"David sighed. Wes just huffed and left the room, an annoyed David following him.

"Well, we have to study." Kurt sighed, pulling a smirking Blaine along.

"We have a date." Ethan smiled leaving with Dwight, leaving Evan and Reed.

"Well, I've got a doodle to color." Evan smiled, getting up. "Thanks for the art advice Reed" He added, walking upstairs. Reed smiled softly as he painted a silver star at the corner of the canvas.

…

Reed walked down the hall, reading a book. As he turned the page, he got a nasty papercut. "Ow!"He hissed, loosing focus and tripping onto the carpet. Reed groaned as he rolled onto his back. Evan saw this and ran over.

"You ok Reed?" He asked worriedly. Reed sighed.

"I'm fine, nothing that hasn't happened before."He stated, sitting up and against the wall. Evan sat next to him and took a tissue and a band-aid from his blazer.

"Let me help?" Evan smiled. Reed looked up into his icy blue eyes and saw nothing but kindness, making him smile as he lays his hand in Evan's. Both boys were lightly blushing as Evan dabbed at Reed's wounded palm. Something kept bugging the painter, so he decided to speak his mind.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" He whispered. Evan's eyes flashed to his and he smiled sadly.

"You're all I've got left, Reed. Everyone in our group is dating or has a best friend. When you spoke to me, I realized the only person you really talk to is Kurt. And he's not always around. I don't know a lot about fashion, or art, but I really want to try to be a better friend to you." Evan stated, placing the blue band-aid onto Reed's palm. Reed stayed silent, rubbing the band-aid with his thumb. "I freaked you out didn't I? Sorry, I-"Evan was cut off by small arms hugging him tightly. Reed smiled happily as he buried his face in Evan's shoulder.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." He whispered, slowly standing. "I've got to go work on my paintings, but I'll talk to you later?" Reed beamed. Evan smiled and nodded, waving. Once Reed was out of sight, Evan sighed happily.

"You guys look cute together." Charlie smirked, leaning on a door. Evan jumped up.

" What? No! I-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."Charlie laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chaz." Evan scoffed.

"You will." Charlie stated, walking off.

…

Reed smiled as he sat at the lunch table, surprised to be the first one there. He ate his salad, beginning to read the latest Vogue. A few minutes later, the twins arrived. "Greetings Dormouse!" They exclaimed.

"Hello Tweedles." He replied, turning a page. Ethan wandered off to get food and Evan sat across from the painter. "I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll react." Reed said sheepishly.

"What is it?"Evan smiled. Reed sighed and lent forward.

" I've never seen or read Alice in Wonderland. I mean, I know everything about it, but I've never done actual watching or reading." He admitted. Evan froze in shock, not believing it. Before he could reply, the others walked up and said hello, sitting down to eat.

"Ev, you ok? You look like you've seen a monster."Ethan laughed.

"Did you? Because I have this new rock salt." Dwight stated. Everyone rolled their eyes. When no one was looking, Evan passed Reed a note. 'You, me, junk food, 5 versions of Alice in Wonderland, your room, tonight at 8?' Reed read. He looked up and nodded. Evan smiled and turned back to join the conversation.

…

"Have fun!" Evan smiled at his brother, who was preparing for a date with Dwight.

"Will do." Ethan replied, walking out the door. Evan waited a full minute before running to gather his supplies. He changed into his best pj's and walked out of his room. Evan knocked on Reed's door. The painter opened it and smiled.

"Hi."Evan grinned, walking in to see the pillow fort Reed built for them."Perfect!" Evan exclaimed, jumping into it. Reed giggled, but hesitated in joining him. Evan pouted."I'm not gonna bite." He stated, making Reed roll his eyes and join him.

"I don't really believe that." Reed laughed, handing the boy a pack of redvines.

"Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?" Evan smile . Reed rolled his eyes.

"Let's get started, shall we?"He sighed.

"Pick one." Evan stated. Reed picked the Disney version, making the tweedle smile and put it in. Both nibbled on candy as the White Rabbit arrived, running around crazily and singing. The boys laughed. "It's funnier because you can picture Blaine actually doing that." Evan chuckled. Later in the movie, Evan smiled. "You're gonna love this Dormouse." He stated. As the Hatter and March Hare fussed about their tea, the little dormouse emerged from the teapot singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat' sleepily.

"Aw! He's so cute" Reed cooed.

"He's always been one of my favorites." Evan informed. Both Windsors reached for the last redvine, their hands touching. They look up at each other, icy blue on warm brown, and laughed.

"Here." Reed said, splitting it in half and holding out both. "One side will make you grow taller, the other will make you smaller." He smirked. Evan laughed in delight, taking one and putting in another film."So, what's a Jabberwocky?" Reed asked later in the night.

"Ah, you'll find out in the next movie." Evan replied, putting in the Tim Burton version. Reed liked this one the most.

"Is there anything Johnny Depp can't do?" he laughed, resting his head on Evan's shoulder.

"Apparently not." Evan stated, enjoying the odd feeling of Reed's curls on his neck. By the end of the movie, Reed was struggling to stay awake. "Sleepy little Dormouse?" Evan smiled. Reed nodded. The tweedle turned off the movie. "I better get going." Evan frowned.

"Kay, I had fun" Reed smiled, giving him a hug. Evan smiled.

"Me too, night Doormouse."

"Night Tweedledum." Evan got up and walked out the door. Once it was closed, Reed passed out.

…..

The twins walked into the library and smiled warmly at Mrs. A before heading to the shelf that held their favorite book. Alice in Wonderland of course. It wasn't there. They looked at each other in panic, carefully looking through the rows. "Evan! Ethan!" someone called. The twins turned around to see Reed smiling at them. "Here, I was reading it. Sorry to scare you." He sighed, holding out their favorite copy. "I didn't move your bookmark." Reed assured, handing it to Evan, waving, and walking off. Ethan smiled, turning to his brother who was still looking after Reed. Ethan looked between the two and saw the wonder on Evan face. It clicked.

"OH MY GOD!"He shouted. Evan looked over in alarm.

"What?!" He asked. Ethan smiled so big it almost touched his eyes!

"Oh. My. GOD."Ethan repeated. Mrs.A looked over, causing Evan to pull his brother out of the library, dragging him into a deserted garden.

"Ok, what are you on about!?" He asked. Ethan smirked.

"You've fallen for Dormouse! You like Reed van Kamp." Ethan stated. Evan scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"He stated. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Wow, if this was how I was with Dwight-"

"It was." Evan cut in. Ethan smiled softly and waited for his brother to realize what he just said. Evan eyes widened."Oh my god, I like Reed."He whispered.

"You want to LUV him. You want to KISS him. You want to-"

"Shhhhh!"Evan scowled, deeply blushing. Ethan smiled.

"Don't worry brother, I won't tell." He sighed, wrapping an arm around the tweedle. "But you do have a plan right?" Ethan asked. Evan sighed.

"Of course I do." He smiled.

….

Reed smiled as he finished his 'Evan' painting. He rubbed his eyes laying back on the couch. Reed heard someone sit across from him. He opened his eyes to find Dwight smiling at him. "Hey Dwight." He greeted, starting to clean up.

"Hi Reed, need some help?"Dwight asked. Reed nodded. The two of them grabbed Reed's things and went to his room. Reed grabbed a washcloth and began to clean a few splatters of paint off of himself. Dwight sighed and sat next to him. "So, you like Evan." He stated, making the painter drop the washcloth.

"Um, I don't- we- he- WHAT!?" He stammered. Dwight chuckled.

"It's okay! Your secret's safe with me." He sighed, picking up the cloth and handing it to the boy.

"How did you know?"Reed asked, leaning on Dwight's shoulder.

"Because I did the same thing with Ethan."Dwight replied. "I really think you need to go for this." He stated.

"I don't know what to do! I'm just a clumsy little painter. He's-"Reed trailed off, hiding in a pillow.

"Reed, you know you can be so much more than that."Dwight stated. Reed just nodded.

"I think I need to think about this on my own for a while."Reed smiled softly at Dwight.

"But you've got a plan right?" Dwight asked.

"When have I ever had a plan?" Reed sighed, flopping onto his bed.

…..

A few days later, everyone was in the common room again, but Reed and Evan were a lot more aware of what they were doing now. Evan smiled widely as he took out his newly colored picture and handed it to the painter. "Wow, this is really beautiful."Reed smiled. Evan blushed slightly

"Thanks."He smiled warmly back. Reed sighed.

"Well, I finished my painting, but I don't know if I should show you, your drawing is just too super." Reed stated, giggling when Evan pouted adorably. "Alright! alright, enough with the pouts."He laughed picking up his canvas and handing it to the boy. Evan stared in awe at all the colors. "Evan? You in there?" Reed smirked. Evan looked up and smiled softly.

"It's wonderful. You sure it's me?" Evan asked. Reed nodded, blushing. Evan just smiled wider. His phone buzzed, breaking their little bubble. Evan sighed. "It's Han. Twins are needed. Talk to you later." Evan frowned."You can keep the picture. "He smiled charmingly before running out with his brother. Reed smiled and happily picked up the picture, knowing exactly where to put it. Dwight was surprised no one else noticed how close they were now, and hoped they'd get a move on.

…

About a week later, no progress has been made, with both wanting to change that. Reed was in the art hall, painting of course, when it began to rain hard. "I'm gonna tell him today." Reed said to himself. He figured he should get back before it got worse, so he hung up his art and put on his jacket, running into the rain. He stopped, doubt filling his mind." I can't do this."He stated, sliding down onto the steps. "He doesn't love me, why would he?"

(INSIDE WINDSOR) The twins were playing chess when Dwight ran in soaking wet. "What happened?!" Ethan asked rushing over to him.

"It's raining." Dwight informed.

"Where's Reed?" Evan asked.

"Art Hall probably. But knowing him, he's probably trying to get back." The hunter stated. Evan jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I'm gonna help him!" He stated. Ethan smirked.

"Good luck man" He patted his back. Evan smiled before running into the rain. He found Reed sitting on the steps of the art hall and ran up to him.

"Reed!" Evan shouted over the rain. Reed looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" Evan asked. Reed shrugged.

"The rain's always been a good place for me to think." Reed stated. Evan sat next to him.

"Mind if I join you?"Evan smiled. Reed shrugged and put his curly head on the twin's shoulder.

"So...what are YOU doing out here?" Reed asked softly. Evan chuckled.

"The rain is also a good place to tell people things." He said. Reed looked up in confusion. Evan leaned in. "Reed, over the past few weeks I've realized a few things. One. I can draw. Two. You are an awesome friend."Evan smiled. Reed smiled back slightly hurt at the use of friend. "3? I think I'm falling for you." He stated. Reed looked up in shock.

"Really?" he asked. Evan smiled and nodded.

"Reed, you're sweet, smart, talented and beautiful in every way."Evan smiled through the rain covering both of them. "To find and love a talking flower was Tweedledum's vow, but Tweedledum did not realize dear little Dormouse was his most precious talking flower until now."Evan stated. Reed stared at him before kissing him deeply.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." Reed smiled. Evan grinned.

"I love you Reed van Kamp."

"I love you Evan Brightman."


End file.
